Language: Galician
// CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Menú principal" // 2 "RAW Parameters ->" // 3 "OSD Parameters ->" // 4 "Histogram Parameters ->" // 5 "Zebra Parameters ->" // 6 "Scripting Parameters ->" // 7 "Visual Settings ->" // 8 "Miscellaneous Stuff ->" // 9 "Debug Parameters ->" 2 "Opcións de RAW" 3 "Opcións de OSD" 4 "Opcións de Histograma" 5 "Opcións de Cebra" 6 "Opcións de Scripting" 7 "Opcións de Visualización" 8 "Miscelánea" 9 "Opcións de depuración" 10 "Restituir opcións por defecto..." 11 "Gardar as opcións..." // 12 "<- Back" 12 "Voltar" 13 "RAW" 14 "Gardar RAW" 16 "Só o primeiro RAW nunha serie" 17 "Gardar RAW no dir. do JPEG" 18 "Prefixo do ficheiro RAW" 19 "Extensión do ficheiro RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Amosar OSD" 22 "Amosar State Displays" 23 "Amosar valores misceláneos" 24 "Amosar valor de Zoom" 25 "Amosar cálculos de PDC" 26 "Amosar reloxio" 27 "Editar a disposición do OSD" // 28 "Battery ->" 28 "Batería" 29 "Histograma" 30 "Amosar histograma en directo" 31 "Disposición do histograma" 32 "Modo do histograma" 33 "Amosar sobre/sub EXP no histograma" 34 "Ignorar picos nos bordes" 35 "Ampliar automáticamente" 36 "Cebra" 37 "Debuxar Cebra" 38 "Modo de Cebra" 39 "Umbral de subexposición" 40 "Umbral de sobreexposición" 41 "Restaurar pantalla original" 42 "Restaurar OSD" 43 "Debuxar sobre Cebra" 44 "Secuencias de comandos" 45 "Cargar sec. de comandos..." 46 "Retardo Lanz. Sec. (,1s)" 47 "Secuencia de comandos actual" 48 "Parámetros da sec. de comandos" 49 "Opcións de visialización" 50 "Linguaxe..." 51 "Páxina de códigos OSD Codepage" 52 "Fonte do menú RBF..." 53 "Cores" 54 "Texto OSD" 55 "Fondo OSD" 56 "Histograma" 57 "Fondo do histograma" 58 "Borde do histograma" 59 "Histogram EXP Markers" 60 "Subexposición cebra" 61 "Sobreexposición cebra" 62 "Icona da batería" 63 "Texto do menú" 64 "Fondo do menú" 65 "Texto do visor de ficheiros de texto" 66 "Fondo do visor de ficheiros de texto" 67 "Miscelánea" 68 "Xestor de ficheiros" 69 "Calendario" // 70 "Visor de ficheiros de texto ->" // 71 "Xogos ->" 70 "Visor de ficheiros de texto" 71 "Xogos" 72 "Lámpada" 73 "Amosar Pantalla de Benvida ao inicio" 74 "Usar os botóns de zoom para MF" 75 "Botón para modo " 76 "Debuxar paleta de cores" 77 "Amosa información da versión" 78 "Amosar información da memoria" 79 "Depurar" // 80 "Show PropCases" 80 "Debug data display" 81 "PropCase Page" 82 "Show Misc. Values" 83 "Memory Browser" // 84 "Dump RAM on ALT +/- Press" 84 "ALT +/- debug action" 85 "Make Card Bootable..." 86 "Opcións de visualización da batería" 87 "Voltaxe máximo (mV)" 88 "Voltaxe mínimo (mV)" 89 "Tamaño dos incrementos (ON= 25, OFF= 1 mV)" 90 "Amosar a porcentaxe de batería" 91 "Amosar a voltaxe da batería" 92 "Amosar a icona da batería" 93 "Text File Reader" 94 "Abrir novo ficheiro..." 95 "Abrir o derradeiro aberto // 95 "Open Last Opened File" 96 "Select RBF Font" 97 "Páxina de códigos" 98 "Wrap by Words" 99 "Activar autodesprazamento" 100 "Retardo do autodesprazamento (seg)" 101 "Xogos" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reiniciar Opcións ***" 105 "SEGURO que quere reiniciar as\n opcións aos valores por defecto?" // 105 "Are you SURE to reset\noptions to default?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s %s\nData: %s\nHora: %s\nCámara: %s\nFW Vers: %s\nCompilador: %s" 108 "*** Información de memoria ***" 109 "Free Memory: %d bytes\nCHDK size: %d bytes\nloaded at: 0x%X" 110 "*** Información ***" 111 "Por favor, acenda a súa cámara\en modo REPRODUCCIÓN\ne probe de novo :)" // 111 "Please switch your camera\nto PLAY mode\nand try again. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Navegador de ficheiros" 113 "Select Script File" 114 "Seleccionar ficheiro de texto" 115 "Select RBF-Font File" 116 "Seleccionar ficheiro de linguaxe" // for calendar 117 "Xaneiro" 118 "Febreiro" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Abril" 121 "Maio" 122 "Xuño" 123 "Xullo" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Septembro" 126 "Outubro" 127 "Novembro" 128 "Decembro" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mer" 132 "Xov" 133 "Ver" 134 "Sab" 135 "Dom" 136 "Hoxe:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Aceptar" 138 "Si" 139 "Non" 140 "Cancelar" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histograma" 142 "Calculo PDC" 143 "Datos de estado" 144 "Valores misc." 145 "Icona de batería" 146 "Texto de batería" 147 "Reloxo" // palette 148 "Prema SET para pintar unha cor particular." // 148 "Press SET to draw particular color" 149 " Prema MENU para sair " 150 "Cor" 151 "Use %s para seleccionar unha cor" // reversi 152 "*** Resultados ***" 153 "Gañou! :)" 154 "Perdeu! :(" 155 "Empate! :/" 156 "*** Movemento erróneo ***" 157 "Non pode mover eiquí!" 158 "A casiña non está baleira!" 159 "Turno: Vostede " 160 "Turno: Computadora" 161 " XOGO REMATADO " 162 " Branco Negro " 163 "*** Acerca de ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivel" 165 " Movementos" 166 "*** Rematou ***" 167 "SI!\n Logrouno! " // console 168 "*** COMEZADO ***" 169 "*** INTERRUMPIDO ***" 170 "*** REMATADO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Borrar Directorio ***" 172 "Are you SURE to delete\nALL files from\nselected directory?" 173 "*** Delete File ***" 174 "Are you SURE to delete\nselected file?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calculating..." 177 "Camera Benchmark Press SET to start" 178 "Screen" 179 "Write :" 180 "Read :" 181 "Memory" 182 "Flash-Card" 183 "Write (RAW) :" 184 "Write (Mem) :" 185 "Write (64k) :" 186 "Read (64k) :" 187 "Disable LCD Off" 188 "Cut" 189 "Copy" 190 "Paste" 191 "Delete" 192 "Select Inverse" 193 "*** Cut files ***" 194 "Are you SURE to cut\n%d selected files\nfrom %s/?" 195 "*** Copy files ***" 196 "Are you SURE to copy\n%d selected files\nfrom %s/?" 197 "*** Delete files ***" 198 "Are you SURE to delete\n%d selected files?" 199 "Please wait..." 200 "Show Grid Lines" 201 "Load Grid from File..." 202 "Grid Lines" //203 "Grid ->" 203 "Grid" 204 "Select Grid File" 205 "Current Grid" 206 "Dark Frame Subtraction" 207 "Override Grid Colors" 208 "Line Color" 209 "Fill Color" 210 "DOF Calculator" //211 "DOF Calculator ->" 211 "DOF Calculator" 212 "Canon Subj. Dist. as Near Limit" 213 "Use EXIF Subj. Dist. (PC65)" 214 "Show Subj. Dist. in Misc." 215 "Show Near Limit in Misc." 216 "Show Far Limit in Misc." 217 "Show Hyperfocal Dist. in Misc." 218 "Show Depth of Field in Misc." 219 "Miscellaneous Values" //220 "Miscellaneous Values ->" 220 "Miscellaneous Values" 221 "Show in Review Mode" 222 "Show Zoom" 223 "Show 'Real' Aperture" 224 "Show 'Real' ISO" 225 "Show 'Market' ISO" 226 " Show ISO only in AutoISO Mode" 227 "Show Set Exposure Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Show Measured Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Show Set Bv (Brightness Value)" 230 "Show Measured Bv" 231 "Show Overexp. Value (No Flash!)" 232 "Show Scene Luminance" 233 "Video Parameters" //234 "Video Parameters ->" 234 "Video Parameters" 235 "Video Mode" 236 "Video Bitrate" 237 "Video Quality" 238 "Extra Photo Operations" //239 "Extra Photo Operations ->" 239 "Extra Photo Operations" 240 "Override Shutter Speed Value" 241 " Value Factor" 242 "Override Aperture Value" 243 "Override ISO Value" 244 " Value Factor" 245 "Override Subj. Dist. Value" 246 " Value Factor (mm)" 247 "Bracketing in Continuous Mode" //248 "Bracketing in Continuous Mode ->" 248 "Bracketing in Continuous Mode" 249 "TV Bracketing Value" 250 "AV Bracketing Value" 251 "ISO Bracketing Value" 252 " Value Factor" 253 "Subj. Dist. Bracket Value (MF)" 254 " Value Factor (mm)" 255 "Bracketing Type" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Enable Remote" 258 "Exposure Control (No Flash)" //259 "Exposure Control (No Flash) ->" 259 "Exposure Control (No Flash)" 260 "Recalc Exposure" 261 "TV Exposure Recalc Order" 262 "AV Exposure Recalc Order" 263 "ISO Exposure Recalc Order" 264 "Clear override values@start" 265 "Show Canon Overexp. Value" 266 "RAW develop" 267 "Please switch camera\ninto record mode and take\none shot." 268 "Select RAW file" 269 "RAW sum" 270 "RAW average" 271 "Not enough memory card space:\n%dM required, %dM available." 272 "Show OSD in Review Mode" //273 "Show Parameter Data" 273 "Task List start" 274 "Subject distance from lens" 275 "Clear Bracket Values on Start" 276 "Create card with two partitions" 277 "Swap partitions" 278 "This DESTROYS ALL INFORMATION\non card. Continue?" 279 "This card has only one partition." 280 "Error" 281 "Warning" 282 "Information" 283 "RGB zebra (overexp. only)" 284 "ND filter state" 285 "Show Histo Ev Grid" 286 "OSD Warning" 287 "OSD Warning Background" 288 "Remaining Space Icon Color" 289 "Show Filespace Icon" 290 "Remaining Space" 291 "Show Filespace in Percent" 292 "Show Filespace in MB" 293 "Filespace Text" 294 " Show RAW shoot remain" 295 "Remaining RAW" 296 "Show RAW state" 297 "Show values in video" 298 "Shutterspeed enum type" 299 "User Menu Enable" 300 "User Menu" 301 " " 302 " Adapter Lens Scale, 100=1x" 303 "Show Space Bar" 304 " Size on screen" 305 " Width/Height" 306 " Percent Threshold" 307 " MB Threshold" 308 "Warning Unit" 309 " Warning threshold" 310 "Enable Optical Zoom" //311 "Clock ->" 311 "Clock" 312 "Clock Settings" 313 "Clock format" 314 "Remaining Space Background Color" 315 "12h clock indicator" 316 "@Shutter halfpress show" 317 "Raw showing settings" //318 "Raw ->" 318 "Raw" 319 "Filespace showing settings" //320 "Filespace ->" 320 "Filespace" 321 "Custom Auto ISO" //322 "Custom Auto ISO ->" 322 "Custom Auto ISO" 323 "Enable Custom Auto ISO" 324 "Minimal Shutter speed" 325 "User Factor (1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS Factor (Tv*factor)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Menu Title Text Color" 331 "Menu Title Background Color" 332 "Cursor Text Color" 333 "Cursor Background Color" 334 "Center Menu" 335 "Mute during zooming" 336 "Bad pixel removal" 337 "Off" 338 "Averag." 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Override" 341 "Override Background" 342 "Disable Overrides" 343 " Include AutoIso & Bracketing?" 344 " Hide in ?" 345 "Disable @ Video Rec?" 346 "Show remaining videotime?" 347 " Refreshrate (~sec)" 348 "Remaining video time" 349 "Clear videoparams on Start?" 350 "Enable Fast Ev switch?" 351 " Step size (1 EV)?" 352 "EV correction" 353 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin DCIM folder?" 354 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin selected folder?" 355 "Are you SURE to delete RAW files\nwithout corresponding JPG?\n(Excluding marked)" 356 "Purge RAW feature\ndoes not apply to this item" 357 "*** Purge RAW files ***" 358 "Purge RAW" 359 "User Menu as Root" 360 "Symbol font" 361 "Select Symbol file" 362 "Enable Symbols" 363 "Symbol Text Color" 364 "Symbol Background Color" 365 "Custom curves" //"366 "Custom curves ->" 366 "Custom curves" 367 "Load curve profile..." 368 "Enable curve" 369 "Select curve file" 370 "Edge overlay" 371 "Edge overlay" 372 "Enable edge overlay" 373 "Edge overlay threshold" 374 "Edge overlay color" 375 "Remote parameters" 376 "Remote parameters" 377 "Enable Remote" 378 "Enable Synch" 379 "Enable Synch Delay" 380 "Synch Delay 0.1ms" 381 "Synch Delay 0.1s" 382 "AF key" 383 "Load default param values" 384 "Parameters set" 385 "Disable Raw @ Sports" 386 "Disable Raw @ Burst" 387 "Disable Raw @ EV Bracketing" 388 "Disable Raw @ Timer" 389 "Exceptions" 390 "RAW Exceptions Menu" 391 "Warn when Exception?" 392 "Auto select 1st entry @ menu" 393 "Time-out (0.1s)" 394 "synchable remote" 395 "Fast Video Control?" 396 "Temperature" 397 "Show temperature?" 398 "Video Quality Control?" 399 "Enable Remote Zoom" 400 "Zoom Time-out 0.1s" 401 "Startup sound" 402 "Raw subtract prefix" 403 "Raw subtract extension" 404 "Subtract input dark value" 405 "Subtract output dark value" 406 "from" 407 "...%d more files" 408 "Subtract" 409 "Sub from marked" 410 "Save params" 411 "Video Ev display" 412 " Zoom Override Value" 413 "Zoom Override" 414 " Clear on start" 415 "add raw suffix" 416 " in Fahrenheit" 417 "Load Edge Overlay" 418 "Save Edge Overlay" 419 "Enable in Play" 420 "Free internal Memory" 421 "Load+Set Zoom" 422 "Lock Edge Overlay" 423 "Rear curtain flash sync" 424 "DNG format" 425 "RAW buffer cached" 426 "Cannot load CHDK/badpixel.bin\nPlease run \nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "Show raw saving time" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Opponent:" 430 "Human" 431 "Player 1 won the game" 432 "Player 2 won the game" 433 "I beat you" 434 "The game ended a draw" 435 "Disable Raw @ EdgerOverlay" 436 "Disable Raw @ Auto Mode" 437 " ONLY in video" 438 " Flash Power" 439 "'DNG' file extension" 440 "DNG visible via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "available colors" 443 "on the right place" 444 "color in answer" 445 "CORRECT :-)" 446 "GAME OVER" 447 "<--> select column" 448 "UPDOWN select color" 449 "SET next row" 450 "NO DOUBLE COLOR" 451 "reset files" 452 "restart camera..." 453 "Force manual flash" Category:Language files